


Baking With Harry ft. Louis and Our Mums!!

by Blinding_Lights



Series: Subscribed! (a YouTuber AU) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Larry, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Mpreg, Surprises, YouTuber Harry, YouTuber Louis, youtuber!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinding_Lights/pseuds/Blinding_Lights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this episode of Baking With Harry, me and special guests, Louis and our mums, show you how to bake the perfect Mothers Day treat. Walnut Shortbread!!</p><p>Or a really self-indulgent fic that I wrote after binge watching a certain type of YouTube video. (Takes place years before the Killing My Own Kid Prank).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking With Harry ft. Louis and Our Mums!!

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note before you start reading, every time there is a line break just imagine as if there's a cut in the video or like a scene change. Hope y'all don't get too confused!
> 
> Also a thank you note to my bestest bestie Eli, or as she's known on here as Sheeranigans, for her wonderful and fantastic edit!! I love love love it! Love ya bae :3
> 
> Enjoy :D

"Hiiiii everybody!" Harry waved at the camera. "Today is a very, very special day because we've got some very special guests joining us on today's 'Baking with Harry'!"

Three people pop up from under the kitchen counters once Harry pauses. They all cheer and wave at the camera with excited smiles on their faces.

"It's Louis and our mums!" Harry cheered. "So I'm sure you're all very, very familiar with my husband Louis but our mums are kind of new to the scene aren't they? So why don't you guys introduce yourselves."

The two brunette women shuffled to get in the middle of the shot and did a small pose for the camera. Louis and Harry shook their heads at their mums' silliness but grinned anyway. It was pretty obvious to the audience whose mum is whose for Harry's mum has green eyes and Louis' has blue.

"Hello everyone!" Both women said. Harry and Louis exchanged incredulous looks, weirded out by the possibly rehearsed synchronization.

"I'm Jay and I'm Louis' mum."

"I'm Anne and I'm Harry's mum." Both of them wrapped their arms around their respective sons while Harry and Louis looked at them, annoyed.

"Mum come on not while we're filming!" Harry whined. Anne clicked her tongue and swatted Harry's arm playfully.

"Oh, hush you. You can always edit it out." Anne said condescendingly. Jay and Louis just giggled.

* * *

"Anyway, yeah, we have here our mum's and Louis for a special edition of 'Baking With Harry' because it's almost Mother's Day!" Harry said and clapped his hands together. "So we have a special recipe for you guys to try out and we also have a little surprise later in the video for you all! But without further adieu, let's get started!"

"Harry, you didn't tell them what we're baking." Louis poked Harry's cheek fondly.

"Oh yeah!" Harry's eyes widened in realization and smiled at the camera. "Today, we're making walnut shortbread! A perfect snack to go along with your afternoon tea and the perfect snack to munch on while you're spending time with your mum."

"This recipes yields eight and total baking time should be under an hour. It looks like it's pretty simple to make too!" Jay tacked on. Anne pulled out a sack of some sorts from behind the counter before she spoke.

"For your ingredients you will need, half a cup of toasted walnuts. We have some pre-toasted ones here but you can also toast them yourselves." Anne said while Harry pulled out two bowls from the counter behind them containing powdery or grainy substances. While Louis presented three bowls containing a white powdery substance, a stick of butter and a small amount of brown liquid. "Thank you dears. You will also need one cup of all purpose flour as well as one-fourth of a teaspoon of salt."

"Have one stick of butter that should be in room temperature. It should be unsalted I should mention, and you should probably have a little extra to put into your pan." Jay continued on for Anne. "One-fourth cup plus three tablespoons of confectioners' sugar, or powder sugar if you will. Plus extra for dusting. And lastly, half a teaspoon of pure vanilla extract."

* * *

Instead of the ingredients on the counter, shown now are a variety of utensils and devices. Harry and Louis have taken their places in front while their mothers milled around behind them.

"For the utensils, you'll need a food processor, or if you don't have one, just use a mortar and pestle. A whisk, a bowl, and an eight inch round pan." Louis explained while gesturing at the appropriate utensils. "You'll also need some plastic wrap and a paring knife, or any knife to cut the shortbread."

"Now with all of that said, now let's get baking!" Harry exclaimed.

* * *

 "Now let's get started on the walnuts, flour and salt. So just take your walnuts and put it into the food processor, or your pestle and mortar, until your walnuts are finely grounded." Harry explained while Louis went to open sack of toasted walnuts and took a measuring cup to measure one half a cup of walnuts. Once he got the appropriate amount, he poured them into the food processor. Harry turned on the processor then further went on with the instructions. "Now while you're waiting for it to come into the right texture, take your flour and your salt and put them together. Don't do anything yet because you're going to be putting your walnuts into the mixture."

Harry turned his attention back to the walnuts and turned the food processor off. "Now that it's all ground, you can go ahead and our it into the bowl with the salt and flour. Then whisk it all together and then we can get started on the other ingredients."

Anne and Jay take over while Louis and Harry take their places in the back. "So now you've got your butter, sugar and vanilla left over and what we're going to do is beat the three together until we get a pale and fluffy solution." Jay described. Anne broughtout a larger, empty bowl and placed the three remaining ingredients into the bowl. She passed the bowl to Jay for her to start beating the mixture.

"Now again, you want to make sure it's all very well blended and that you get a fluffy texture." Anne said. After a minute or two, the mixture starts looking like how it was described, light and fluffy.

"Lovely! You can see, now, that the mixture is at the perfect consistency. Now once it gets fluffy, you can take your other mix," Anne paused and reached over to the bowl with the walnut, flour, and salt mixture. "Then slowly add it in. Then you just beat until it's nicely combined."

* * *

 The camera showed a close up of the shortbread mixture before the bowl is pulled back. Louis and Harry had taken their positions up front again, ready to instruct.

"Now that we have a lovely shortbread dough ready, it's time to put it in the oven!" Louis smiled. "Now there are preparations that we have to do before we pop this into the oven, however. All you gotta do is butter up your pan and put the dough in. Next we have to spread the dough out and flatten it. Take a piece of plastic wrap to prevent getting the dough onto your hands and place it on top of the dough. Then spread and flatten with your hands."

Once Louis finished flattening the dough and peeling off the plastic, Harry picked up the knife and started cutting eight wedges.

"Then just do this, cutting it into wedges. Then poke holes all over and then you're ready to bake!" Harry said cheerfully. The other three clap then crowd around the oven when Anne gasps. Everyone's attention diverts to Anne, all sharing the same look of surprise.

"What's wrong Anne?" The corners of Louis' lips twitched upwards as he stepped back, away from the oven.

"We forgot to preheat the oven!" She exclaimed. Jay gasped now too and opened the oven to check and see if they really did forget to preheat the oven. When she opened the oven door, she's met with an unexpected sight. Harry and Louis fidget behind the two women, trying hard to conceal their smiles and hold their giggles when Jay pulls out...

"A bun?" Jay asks, confused. Anne looked at the bun in Jay's hand, scratching her head in confusion as well. "Darling, why was there a bun in the oven?"

The two men shrugged and let out a small string of giggles.

"Why don't you take a guess mum." Louis said cheekily. The kitchen is silent for a moment before Anne gave out a shocked, surprised and excited scream.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" She yelled. Jay's eyes widen and she drops the bun on the ground. She started to scream and jump up and down.

"I'm pregnant!" Louis laughs. Soon both mums crowd around Louis to ask for details like how long has he been pregnant, when he's due, if it's a boy or a girl, the like. Throughout all the chatter Harry walks up to the camera to give the remaining instructions to the viewers watching.

"Told you there'd be a surprise at the end." Harry winks at the lens. "If you're still wondering, before you mix all of your ingredients, preheat the oven to 163 degrees Celsius or 325 degrees Fahrenheit. Wait for the shortbread to bake for thirty minutes or until it's golden brown and has got a firm center. Then wait for it to cool a bit so you can dust it with your remaining sugar."

"Harry put down that camera and come join us in a group hug! OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA BE A GRANDMUM." Harry chuckled at his mum and placed his finger on the stop button.

"Hope you all enjoyed this very special episode of 'Baking With Harry'! Until next time you guys! Bye!" Harry smiled once more before the picture goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Also thank you for your support by giving this fanfic a kudos and/or a comment. I really appreciate it :3
> 
> Also if anyone is wondering, this is a recipe that you can totally do! Just follow the instructions haha :3


End file.
